biten
by katelynreadstwilight
Summary: And out of all people, Mike, Eric...YOU CHOOSE TO TELL HIM?"
1. Is This A Dream?

******DISCLAIMER******

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS FEATURED IN MY STORY FOR THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHENIE MEYER. I,KATELYNREADSTWILIGHT, HOWEVER DO OWN THE STORYLINE. THANKS.**

Edward stood in front of me with his blackened eyes focused on my hazel pair. He twidled with his thumbs a bit. "Are you sure you want to do this?", he murmured under his breath. sigh.

"Lets just get this over with." I said with slight hesitation. He gulped once then leaned in exposing his perfectly white teeth.

"Bella! Get up! Edward is here!",screeched Charlie from downstairs. I gazed at the clock. 9:00. groan.

"Coming," I yelled, "just tell Edward I'll be down in a sec." I trudged to the bathroom.

It is a proven fact that i have been replaying that scene in my dreams since it has happened. Does Charlie know? Of course not. Only the Cullens and...Jacob. He took it pretty hard when I told him. We havent spoken since.

I washed my face and slipped on some lipgloss I got from Jessica for Christmas one year. I then reached into the closet and found the first thing I could find; a grey and black plaid shirt. that'll do. I threw my tossed-around hair into a simple ponytail and ran downstairs. Edward was sitting on the couch next to Charlie who was watching some weird infomercials.

"Ok, I will drop her off at 11pm" Edward said as he grabbed my arm fiercely to walk out the door. I jolted and yelled "bye!".

Edward had driven Carlisle's car today. It was sorta dirty which was somewhat uncommon but i didnt bother asking. He opened the door and once i was in, he slammed it then ran to his side of the car to get in himself. "We have to go." He said with a wide-eyed look. He turned to me, "What takes you so long to get ready?"

"All i did was washed my face and...wait, what is going on here?"

He pressed his lips together tightly and his eyes squinted. "Why did you tell Jacob?" He said in a monotoned voice.

"I thought I told you...I just thought since...I dont know. Shouldnt he know? He is one of my best friends. I know his secret...I thought he deserved to know mine."

"When you agreed to be a Vampire, I told you the rules, Bella. And out of all people, Mike, Eric...YOU CHOOSE TO TELL HIM? Do you not remember even the slightest bit what he happens to be?"

"I know, babe. I really should'nt have said that. I am truely sorry, just tell me where the hell we are going." Seeing Edward yell at me like that was unbearable. I slight tear fell from my pale face.

He growled a little bit. "His tribe invaded our property this morning. Carlisle has tried talking to them but, Jacob keeps asking to see you and if i dont bring you to him then they would fight us all. I have no apparent idea what he wants to do with you but, whatever it is, all of us have your back...and dont forget, you are a vampire now"

That last bit made me sick to my stomach. This was way too real. Regretfulness started flooding my thoughts.

**SHOULD I WRITE A CHAPTER TWO?...IF SO, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN. GIVE ME IDEAS. "/**


	2. This Can't Be Real

*****DISCLAIMER*****

**I O NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, FOR THEY BELONG TO MISS STEPHENIE MEYER. THE STORYLINER HOWEVER IS MY OWN. NO STEALING. THANKS.**

We turned the corner of that dirt road to the Cullen's place really hard. Edward drove fast almost the entire way, but slowed as we grew closer. We pulled in the garage as Edward turned to me. "I dont want to lose you Bella. You are my first and only love. Please be careful out there, I mean it."

"Don't worry."

His icy hand gripped mine for a second. He pulled away and then opened the door. I sighed heavily, almost like you are about to get a shot from the doctor's and you just want them to get it over with.

I pulled the door open. It was like time was moving slow, almost too slow even for a sloth. I hopped out and stared out the garage. I couldn't quite see much but, I saw some blackened figures ahead in the trees. _jacob. _Edward grabbed my hand and held it tight, squeezing harder as we grew closer to those figures in the distance. His face was rediculously serious. Seeing his face that way sorta made my face become serious too.

I heard some whispers ahead. I couldn't quite catch it all but i was certian it was about me. As we rustled through the trees a little, I could start making out faces; the whole entire tribe from the reserve was there, along with all of the Cullens. They all stared at me and Edward as we trudged out of the brush. Jacob snarled a bit and shot me "the look".

"Finally," Jacob growled,"let's get this over with."


End file.
